Galacta-Waddle the-Knight (AfW8)
Galacta-Knight, eigentlich Meta-Knight, ist der Vater von dem bekannten Komissar Meta-Knight und der Mann von Meta-Karina. Seit der Todesstrafe, die eigentlich ihn treffen sollte, er sie aber an seinen Sohn geheftet hat und Karina mit diesem geflohen ist, betrachtet er es als Schande, aus dem Hause Meta von Terra-Doma zu kommen und hat sich umbenannt in "Galacta-Knight". Gegen Anfang wandelt er noch in der Durstwüste rum, in der er gelernt hat, zu überleben, was ihn abgehärtet hat, wenig später findet er die, von Kirby achtlos in den Müll geworfen, Maske der fanatischen Gerechtigkeit. Merkwürdigerweise hat diese keinerlei Auswirkung auf Galacta-Knight. Wie jeder Meta hat auch Galacta-Knight fledermausartige Flügel. Obwohl Galacta-Knight eher fanatisch ist hat es bereits einer Person genützt, dass er alles tut, um die Gerechtigkeit einzuhalten. Waddle D konnte nur mit seiner Hilfe den Auftrag des Königs erfüllen, weswegen er von Waddle D nun als freundliche Person in Errinerung hat. Vergangenheit Von Galactas Vergangenheit ist wenig bekannt. Das einzige bekannte aus seiner Vergangenheit ist die Tatsache, dass er wegen eines Familienstreites zum Tode verurteilt wurde, die Strafe jedoch auf Rechtswegen bei seinem Sohn, Meta-Knight, landete. Inzwischen ist auch bekannt, dass Galacta diesen Prozess selbst verursacht hat, indem er den damals noch jungen Kambakin Reifenfrost angriff. Seinen Schild hat er erst dannach erhalten. Was davor oder kurz dannach war ist weiterhin unbekannt. Familie Galacta-Knight zählt zu den Personen, bei denen am meisten über die Familie bekannt ist. Seine Frau war Meta-Karina, die er jedoch eigenhändig getötet hat, und das gleiche hat er mit seinem Sohn, Meta-Knight, vor. Staffeln Staffel 1-9 Galacta-Knight hat in den ersten neun Staffeln keinen Auftritt. Staffel 10-14 Galacta taucht mit ordentlich Wirbel auf, tötet Meta-Karina und weil Karina ein Urteil verhindert hat, was ihm (seiner Meinung nach) die Ehre genommen hat. Auch Meta-Knight und Kirby haben sich in seinen Augen dieses Unrechtes schuldig gemacht und wurden fast von ihm getötet und aufgrund eingier Provokationen von Melanie hatte auch sie hart mit ihm zu kämpfen. Dannach war erstmal weniger von ihm zu hören, bis Sombores eher inoffiziell La Nuit verraten hat und Galactas Maske gestohlen hat, die Gründe dafür sind noch unbekannt. Staffel 15+ Er hat Waddle D geholfen, einen Auftrag einzuhalten. Des weiteren ist er auch bei einem Biathlon aufgetaucht und hat dort ein wenig für Aufruhr gesorgt. Eione Kopie von Galacta-Knight wird von Sombores gegen Melanie eingesetzt. Diese kann jedoch nicht sprechen und hat lediglich seine Kampffähigkeiten. Beziehungen Ausrüstung und Fähigkeiten Galacta besitzt einen ziemlich guten Schild, der es geschafft hat, Beschuss durch die Halberd abzuwehren und eine Lanze, die sich aufklappen lässt und in diesem Zustand einen Strahl gebündelten Lichtes verschießt. Beides trägt er, wenn es nicht gerade verwendet wird, auf seinem Rücken. Sätze von Galacta-Waddle the-Knight (AfW8) Erstauftritt "Mit Lanze und Schild bewaffnet... Kommt der aus dem Mittelalter?" (10-2) Kirby beim Anblick Galacta-Knights. Charakterspezifische Sätze "You are not in charge for what you did not do but if you are the injustice, I will fight you!" --Galacta auf Englisch Lustige Sätze Weiteres 300px siehe auch: Geschichte:Die Sage der Unbequemen Wahrheiten/1 Bild:Galacta-Knight_(AfW8).png|Galacta-Knight in einigen Posen Datei:Galacta-Knight La Nuit Szene.png|Galacta, der den La Nuit Mantel ablehnt Bild:Galacta-Knight 09.svg|Galacta-Knight Datei:Galacta-Knight.svg|Galacta vermummt Datei:Schatten-Galacta.png|Schatten-Galacta Bild:Galacta-Knight Profil im Sternentempel.png|Galacta-Knight im Sternentempel Kategorie:La Nuit Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S10 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S11 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S13 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S14 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S21 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S16